W I S H
by iluminnascent
Summary: HP/DM. Mod-Canon. Second person POV. Kau terkadang berpikir apakah kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu? Apakah ada kebahagiaan di masa depanmu? Sebuah fanfiksi pendek untuk ulangtahun Draco Malfoy tanggal 5 Juni. Please enjoy!


**Author's note: **well, saya masih hiatus. Fanfic ini hanyalah selingan di sela-sela tugas dan sekaligus sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Draco hari ini.

Please enjoy and hope you like it and Happy Birthday, Draco!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning(s):** modified canon (7 tahun setelah perang besar), OOC, SLASH, typo, etc. **Don't Like, Just Don't Read! 'kay?**

# # #

Kau memandang hamparan pemandangan kota London di depanmu dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Sambil menyibakkan helaian rambut pirang yang menutupi wajahmu, kau memijat pelan bagian belakang tengkukmu. Tidak pernah kau menyangka kalau hidupmu bisa seperti ini.

Dulu, ketika kau masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, kau selalu membayangkan kalau tidak ada masa depan di hidupmu mengingat bagaimana hidupmu dulu. Terlahir di keluarga berdarah murni yang mengabdi pada Pangeran Kegelapan membuatmu tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan bagaimana hidupmu nanti. Apakah ada masa depan dalam hidupmu? Apakah kau bisa memperoleh kebahagiaan? Kau sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

Bukan keinginanmu ketika kau mengikuti jejak ayahmu sebagai seorang Pelahap Maut. Bukan keinginanmu untuk menapaki jalan yang sama dengannya. Kau bahkan berharap kau bisa terbebas dengan semua ini. Kau hanya ingin menikmati kehidupan normalmu sebagai seorang pemuda biasa. Tapi apakah bisa demikian ketika perang berada di depan mata? Apakah bisa kalau kau tidak terlahir di keluarga Malfoy? Apakah bisa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau sama sekali tidak peduli saat nyawa kedua orangtuamu ada di tanganmu? Kau sudah tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu.

Kau kembali menghela nafas. Mendecak pelan ketika bayang-bayang masa lalu yang kelam kembali teringat. Kau tahu kalau sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua itu. Kau mengingat dengan jelas semua yang terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana kau tidak bisa melupakan sosok-sosok orang yang meregang nyawa di tengah perang itu. Bagaimana kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri berapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan saat itu. Bagaimana kau hampir mati ketika terjebak di antara kobaran api di Kamar Kebutuhan.

Kau bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa kau akan mati di tempat seperti itu.

Ya, mungkin hal itu memang lebih baik untuk orang sepertimu.

Kau kini mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganmu. Terlalu banyak hal yang kau pikirkan saat ini seolah-olah tidak ada semua hal itu sama sekali tidak ada jalan penyelesaiannya. Kau yang saat ini entah mengapa teringat dengan masa lalumu segera memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam flat tempat tinggalmu ketika merasakan udara malam yang bertiup. Tapi sebelum kau sempat membalikkan tubuhmu, kau merasakan sesuatu melingkar di pinggangmu. Tanpa melihat pun, kau tahu siapa yang sedang memeluk erat pinggangmu. Kau sangat mengenali sentuhannya di tubuhmu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini di luar? Apa kau tidak takut terserang flu?"

Kau mendesah pelan ketika merasakan hembusan nafas menerpa telingamu. Dalam diam kau mengeratkan genggaman pada kedua lengan kekar yang memeluk tubuhmu; mendekatkan tubuh kalian berdua. Kau tidak mau repot-repot berbohong kalau kau tidak merasa kedinginan.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati suasana malam yang tenang," ujarmu dengan nada pelan sambil memejamkan kedua mata. Kau bisa mendengar sosok di belakangmu mendecak pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggangmu dan menumpukan dagu pada bahu kananmu. Kau sama sekali tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika sosok tersebut mencium lembut tengkukmu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Kementerian, Draco?"

Perlahan, kau membuka kedua kelopak matamu; memperlihatkan sepasang iris mata kelabumu yang tertuju ke arah gemerlap cahaya lampu yang berasal dari kota yang sejak dua setengah tahun lalu kau tempati dengan sosok di belakangmu. Kau mengerutkan dahi ketika merasakan pelukan di pinggangmu merenggang; kecewa ketika kehangatan yang sempat kau dapat menghilang begitu saja. Dengan cepat, kau mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok yang sejak tadi memelukmu dan mendapati sepasang iris hijau cemerlang yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah kacamata bundar tengah menatapmu.

"Tidak ada yang menarik," katamu sambil menatap sosok berambut gelap di hadapanmu. "Tidak ada yang istimewa. Semuanya seperti hari-hari biasanya. Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional, Potter? Aku bukan kau yang setiap hari selalu pergi keluar untuk melakukan patroli entah di mana."

Kau melihat sosoknya tertawa pelan sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang kau tahu sama sekali tidak gatal. Sambil mendengus pelan, kau kembali mengalihkan perhatianmu ke arah langit malam di luar flat tempat tinggal kalian. Kembali, kau merasakan lengan kekar hasil latihan sebagai seorang Auror melingkar di pinggangmu; seolah-olah tidak membiarkanmu untuk pergi begitu saja.

Kau tersenyum tipis ketika lagi-lagi ia menumpukan dagunya di bahumu. Entah sejak kapan kau menyukai ketika sosok pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu bersikap seperti ini walau tentu saja terkadang kau sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia suka sekali memelukmu berlama-lama tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya diam sambil memelukmu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Harry? Kalau kau hanya berniat untuk diam seperti ini berlama-lama, lebih baik kau melepaskanku. Aku tidak mau sakit hanya karena kau menahanku di tengah cuaca yang seperti sekarang," katamu dengan nada sarkastik. Tidak kau hiraukan decak kesal dari sosoknya.

"Hmm... aku hanya memikirkan beberapa hal, Malfoy," katanya tepat di telingamu. Kau berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak bergetar hebat ketika suaranya menyapa gendang telingamu atau ketika ia mulai menciumi tengkuk, leher dan akhirnya sampai ke pipimu.

"D-dan apa itu?" tanyamu kembali. Kau mendesah pelan ketika ia menggigit salah satu titik di perpotongan leher dan bahumu. Otomatis, kau memiringkan kepalamu sehingga ia semakin bebas memanja leher pucatmu.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku melupakannya."

Kau mengerang pelan atas jawaban yang dilontarkan sosok di belakangmu. Siapa yang pernah menyangka kalau kau, seorang Draco Malfoy, ternyata bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Harry Potter. _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, sang Penyelamat, orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan atau apa pun julukan orang-orang untuknya. Siapa yang pernah menduga kalau kalian yang sejak tahun pertama selalu bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing setelah Perang Besar berlalu ternyata menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Ya, itu sama sekali tidak salah. Kau pun juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekadar teman dengannya. Kau masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana awalnya semua bisa seperti sekarang. Terasa sangat sulit untuk dipercaya bahkan untuk dirimu sendiri.

Kau yang pada akhirnya diputuskan sama sekali tidak akan dijebloskan ke _Azkaban_ mengingat kau masih di bawah umur—menurut pihak Kementerian—memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Hogwarts dan melanjutkan sisa tahun ke tujuhmu setelah perang terjadi. Kau juga tidak akan kembali ke _Malfoy Manor_ karena kau mempunyai kenangan buruk di tempat itu sehingga kau pun memutuskan untuk sementara tinggal di bekas rumah Ayah Baptismu di _Spinner's End _sampai kau menemukan tempat tinggal yang lain. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah sidang _Wizengamot_ itu.

Selama beberapa bulan kau hanya berdiam diri di tempat itu sambil sesekali pergi ke _Azkaban_ untuk menjenguk kedua orangtuamu. Berbeda dengan yang terjadi padamu, kedua orangtuamu terpaksa harus mendekam di tempat itu karena _Wizengamot_ sama sekali tidak memberi kelonggaran walau seorang Harry Potter sudah bersaksi untuk meringankan beban hukuman yang harus mereka jalani karena terlibat dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Kau tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap mereka. Orangtuamu sendiri menerima hal itu dan tidak membantah atau berusaha membela diri. Mereka pun pada akhirnya meninggal dunia setelah tiga tahun mendekam di _Azkaban_. Ayahmu adalah yang pertama menghembuskan nafas di tempat itu sebelum pada akhirnya Ibumu meninggal lima bulan kemudian. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun setelah Perang Besar, kau menangis atas kematian kedua orangtuamu. Menangis dan terisak tepat di depan makam mereka berdua. Saat itu kau sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau ada orang yang melihat seberapa lemahnya dirimu setelah kepergian mereka berdua.

Kau sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas apa yang telah terjadi pada hidupmu. Kalaupun bisa, siapa yang patut kau salahkan? Kakekmu karena telah melimpahkan beban menjadi bawahan Pangeran Kegelapan kepada ayahmu? Atau ayahmu yang mengikuti jejak kakekmu?

Entahlah. Kau sendiri tidak tahu. Kau hanya tahu kalau keluargamu sudah meniti di jalan yang salah sehingga terlibat dengan semua ini dan sudah sepatutnya kau kini menerima semua hukuman itu.

Kau sempat tersadar dari lamunanmu ketika kau merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipi kananmu. Mendongak sedikit, kau mendapati sosok seorang Harry Potter tengah mengelus lembut pipimu. Sambil tersenyum tipis kepadanya, kau kembali memejamkan matamu; mencoba menikmati sentuhannya.

Sentuhan orang yang berarti di hidupmu. Orang yang pertama kali menyambutmu dengan uluran tangan dan senyum yang tulus ketika kau menginjakkan kaki keluar dari Kementerian setelah sidang tersebut.

Ya, orang itu adalah Harry. Orang yang selalu menemanimu menjalani hari-hari setelah kematian orangtuamu. Orang yang selalu mendampingimu walau berulang kali kau bersikap dingin dan ketus padanya. Orang pertama yang mau menerimamu sebagai orang yang baru walau kebanyakan orang terlihat memandangmu berbeda karena kau adalah mantan Pelahap Maut. Orang itu jugalah yang membantumu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaanmu yang sekarang mengingat tidak banyak orang yang mau mempekerjakan seorang mantan Pelahap Maut.

Tanpa sadar kau tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika di malam Natal yang kau lewati sendirian setelah kematian kedua orangtuamu kau mendapati ia tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu di _Spinner's End_ sambil membawa sebuah pohon Natal berukuran kecil di tangannya lengkap dengan hiasan pohon Natalnya. Untuk beberapa saat kau sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sehingga pada akhirnya kau memilih untuk membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Kau saat itu sama sekali tidak percaya kalau seorang Harry Potter tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu.

Setelah lima belas menit lebih berlalu, kau pun kembali membuka pintu rumahmu. Betapa terkejutnya ketika kau melihat ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan pohon Natal yang sama di tangannya serta sebuah senyum lembut di wajah pemuda itu. Kau pun memutuskan untuk mempersilahkannya masuk walau kau sendiri tidak tahu mengapa kau repot-repot berbuat baik seperti itu.

Sejak saat itu, ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di tempatmu sampai kau sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti untuk apa ia terus datang menemuimu walau kau sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengharapkan ia untuk datang menemuimu. Kau masih ingat kalau kau sempat meneriakinya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam hidupmu ketika kau berpikir kalau ia datang menemuimu hanya karena merasa kasihan melihat keadaanmu. Kau adalah seorang Malfoy dan seorang Malfoy tidak butuh belas kasihan orang lain.

"Aku melakukan ini semua bukan karena aku merasa kasihan padamu," katanya waktu itu. Kau hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matamu ketika ia mendorongmu ke dinding terdekat kemudian mengunci bibirmu dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Entah mengapa, kau menyukai sentuhannya di bibirmu.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu, Draco. Aku menyukaimu sejak tahun keenam kita."

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telingamu seolah-olah ia baru saja mengatakannya. Padahal kau tahu, kata-kata itu merupakan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tiga tahun yang lalu. Kata-kata yang sempat membuatmu terpaku selama beberapa saat karena kau mengira kalau kau sedang bermimpi. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengira kalau kau sedang bermimpi karena orang yang mengatakan kalimat itu adalah seorang Harry Potter?

Awalnya, kau sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Kau sendiri tidak tahu dengan perasaanmu terhadapnya. Harus kau akui, kau merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Kau merasa tenang ketika ia memperlakukan dengan berbeda jika dibandingan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya; membuat kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai orang yang memperhatikanmu.

"...Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Malfoy? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyanya kepadamu sehingga membuatmu sedikit tersentak. Kau menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hanya teringat dengan sesuatu," katamu.

"Dan bolehkan aku tahu apa yang baru saja kau ingat?"

Kau memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kau tidak mau mengatakan apa yang baru saja kau ingat. Bukan karena kau tidak ingin. Hanya saja ini bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kau hanya teringat hari-hari yang kalian lalui ketika ia memintamu untuk tinggal bersamanya di flat yang kalian tempati sekarang. Awalnya kau sama sekali kurang setuju dengan rencananya. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan yang kau jalani dengannya masih sangat baru dan kau tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru. Kau juga juga masih ingat bagaimana reaksi kedua sahabatnya ketika mendengar rencananya. Sama sekali tidak setuju.

Ya, kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak setuju ketika ia memberitahu mereka kalau kalian berdua sedang berkencan. Kau masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana wajah syok seorang Ronald Weasley dan Hermione Granger ketika Harry mengatakan kalau ia memutuskan untuk mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya. Dan seperti yang sudah kau duga sebelumnya, kau mendengar nada tidak setuju yang dilontarkan kedua orang itu.

Namun seperti Gryffindor kebanyakan, ia berkeras dan pada akhirnya kau menyetujui permintaannya dan di sinilah kau berada sekarang. Bersamanya walau sampai sekarang kedua sahabatnya sama sekali belum bisa menerima kau bersamanya. Mereka masih beranggapan kalau seorang Ginevra Weasley-lah yang lebih cocok bersanding dengannya.

Dalam hati, kau benar-benar tertawa sinis mengingat semua itu.

_Well_, kau memang tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari hubungan ini. Kau tahu siapa dirimu. Kau dan semua orang tahu bagaimana masa lalumu. Tidak ada orang yang akan mempercayai mantan Pelahap Maut. Namun apa yang bisa kau perbuat? Memaksa mereka untuk menerimamu? Memaksa mereka untuk percaya apa pun yang kau katakan?

Mungkinkah suatu hari semua itu bisa berubah?

"Er—Draco? Kau melamun lagi."

Kau mengedipkan matamu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian memutar tubuhmu sehingga kalian bisa berhadapan satu sama lain. Kau menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada ketika melihat raut tanya di wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan aku tidak boleh melamun, Potter?" tanyamu padanya. Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu ketika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau semakin menatap tidak mengerti ke arahnya ketika ia perlahan semakin mendekat ke arahmu dan kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahumu.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Draco," katanya. "Dan aku tahu kalau apa pun yang membuatmu melamun pasti sesuatu yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan suatu hal yang besar. Kau tahu, sekali-kali kau harus memandang sesuatu dari sudut yang berbeda maka kau akan menyadari kalau kau terlalu berpikiran berlebihan."

Kau mendecak pelan. "Sejak kapan kau pandai menceramahi orang lain, Potter?"

"Aku pernah belajar dari yang terbaik, Malfoy."

Kau hanya bisa memutar matamu mendengar kata-katanya. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi percaya diri seperti itu.

"_Whatever, Potter_," katamu dengan nada datar. Bisa kau dengar ia terkekeh pelan. Terkadang kau sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa tahan hidup bersama dengannya setelah dua tahun lebih berlalu. Kalian seperti dua orang yang tinggal di dunia berbeda. Namun satu hal yang kau tahu, entah sejak kapan sosoknya selalu berada di hatimu. Sosoknya selalu bisa kau temukan walau sebanyak apa pun orang-orang di sekitar kalian. Kau tahu, kalau perlahan-lahan sosoknya menempati setiap sudut hatimu.

"...Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bagus ketika aku ke _Diagon Alley_," katanya yang lagi-lagi membuatmu mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sosoknya. Kau hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi ketika ia merogoh sesuatu di balik kantong jubah kerja Auror yang belum sempat ia ganti. "Kurasa ini cocok untukmu, Draco."

Kedua iris mata kelabumu sedikit melebar ketika ia memberikan sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya. Terlihat sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari perak di dalam kotak itu. Bentuknya sangat sederhana namun bukan itu yang membuatmu terkejut.

"_Well_, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kan?" tanyanya. Selama beberapa saat kau sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. Kau benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Pantas saja ia pulang lebih cepat daripada hari-hari biasanya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Draco."

Kau tidak membalas ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya. Kau juga tetap bungkam ketika ia meraih tangan kirimu dan kemudian menyematkan cincin perak tersebut di jari manismu. Kau juga tetap diam ketika perlahan ia mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara kalian berdua dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. Kau hanya tahu kalau jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibirnya di bibirmu. Bagaimana begitu hangatnya tubuhmu ketika ia kembali memelukmu.

Kau pun memutuskan memejamkan matamu sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lembut dari sosoknya. Aroma yang selalu kau sukai dari sosoknya.

"_Thank you, Harry_," bisikmu tepat di depan wajahnya ketika ia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya setelah setelah ciuman singkat kalian. Kau tersenyum tipis ketika melihat ia tersenyum kepadamu. Senyum yang begitu tulus yang telah membuat es dalam hatimu mencair. Senyum yang mampu membuatmu perlahan-lahan membuka hatimu padanya dan mulai membuka dirimu untuk sesuatu yang baru.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Kau terlalu memikirkan semuanya secara berlebihan. Mungkin saat ini ada orang yang masih belum menerima keberadaanmu setelah apa yang terjadi namun bukan berarti semua itu membuatmu tidak bisa meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kau sadar, apa pun bisa terjadi. Apa pun bisa berubah seiring waktu berlalu.

Walau saat ini belum bisa terjadi, bisakah kau memohon agar suatu saat semua keinginanmu bisa terkabul? Bisakah kau bahagia bersamanya?

Kau tahu kalau kau bisa asal ia tetap bersamamu.

Ya, kau yakin dengan hal itu.

**The End**


End file.
